


Enchanted (to meet you)

by wisia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: Steve Rogers, some what savvy businessman, bumps into Tony, an poor engineer student.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm going to finish this or not (haven't been doing so good on completing things lately), but I really wanted to write an AU with older businessman Steve Rogers and young poor disowned Tony Stark. So, here's their first and second meeting.
> 
> Also, I don't really listen to Taylor Swift. Not my music taste, but this song was pretty good and it got stuck in my head. Hence, my unoriginal title.

Steve adjusted his tie, fiddling with the fabric.

“Stop it,” Bucky said, slapping his hands away. He didn’t look any more comfortable than Steve did in his own fine pressed suit.

“I can’t help it.” There was just the edge of a whine creeping into Steve’s words. He hated huge events, especially ones where he had to talk to people. Ever since Rogers Pharmaceutical took off several years ago, Steve got stuck attending all sorts of events. Peggy said he was good with his speeches, very inspiring in fact, but it didn’t take away the rolling discomfort in his stomach every time he had to rub elbows with the rich and famous. He preferred being in his lab—hell, he’ll rather fight an evil robot than attend another gala.

“Yeah, I know.” Buck snorted and fixed Steve’s tie before it could get further maimed. “You and me both.”

Steve sighed, mostly comforted by those words. Buck had been with him through thick and thin. Even when Buck got hauled out to the army because they were both poor and needed work, Buck still got his back. So much so that Buck actually served as the military’s medical liaison to Rogers Pharmaceutical.

“Relax,” Buck said, again. “You just got to—ow!”

Buck’s face pinched, teeth gritted, as his left arm went rigid.

“Buck?” Steve looked down at Bucky’s arm, worried. He wasn’t as good with tech as pills, and when Bucky came back with a missing arm it was only natural Steve developed a prosthetic even with his limited skills.

“Ow. Fuck.” Buck cursed underneath his breath. “I think it jammed again. It’s not moving.”

“Ah, damn. Come here.” Steve tugged Bucky, helping him remove his jacket and roll up his sleeve. He poked at the metal, but he didn’t know where it went wrong. He couldn’t even get the panel open.

“Excuse me…”

“What?” Steve asked, tersely. He still couldn’t figure out what was causing the problem, and even though Buck just had a wince on his face—Steve knew it got to hurt more than that. The event was going to start any minute now, and he didn’t want Buck walking around for several hours in pain.

“I can, I can help with that if you like.”

“What?” This time, Steve faced the speaker fully. The man was young, maybe early twenties, sporting a terrible fuzzy beginning of a goatee. Dressed in worn out jeans with holes and a Metallica t-shirt, he didn’t look as if he could help at all.

“Let me, just—“ The guy elbowed Steve out of the way. He took one look at Bucky’s panel, hummed, and with a tiny screwdriver---

“How did you?” Steve stared at the tension left Bucky’s shoulders and back, and the arm could move again.

“Wow,” Buck said. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” The guy nodded, and he breezed past them. Steve stared, but by the time he thought to chase the guy down the man was already gone.   

 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Tried as he might, Steve couldn’t figure out who the man was. He asked the hotel staff, but they wouldn’t allow him to view the security tapes for privacy reasons. Natasha, thank god, was pretty savvy with tech. She managed to pull up the videos in question and hotel logs, but nothing identified Bucky’s mysterious repairman. She guessed that the guy was a guest, a mere visitor.

Luck was with Steve however. As he came out of a business meeting in San Francisco, he walked up the steps at Union Square. To his surprise, a lady rushing down the steps knocked into the fellow going up. The fellow stumbled, leaving Steve to catch him by the waist.

“I got you,” Steve started to say, but his words caught in his mouth. Looking up at him were the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. They were expressive, conveying shock and—

“Oh,” the guy muttered. “Sorry. I’m just—“

Steve righted the guy back up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” the guy said. “I’m, I’m good. Thank you. I’ll just be—thanks.”

As the guy walked away, Steve realized that the person was the same person who helped Bucky with his arm.

“Wait!” Steve ran after the man, huffing and puffing.

“Uh?” The guy paused.

“Hi, um.” Steve stammered. “I just. Have dinner with me. Will you have dinner with me? Please, I mean, dinner?”

The guy laughed. “I’m sorry, what?”

Steve cringed inwardly, trying again. “I—you fixed my friend’s arm the other day. I want—thanks for that. It was you, right? I mean—you had the?”

He gestured at the man’s clean shaven face.

“Oh—guy with the metal arm.” The man nodded. “Yeah, it was no problem.”

“Yes, well.” Steve tried again. “Let me thank you. By, by buying you dinner.”

“I don’t really need—“

“Please!” Steve

 “Uh, okay. If that’s what you want.”

“Yes, that’s what I want.” Steve pulled out his card, handing it to him. “I’m Steve. This is my personal number.”

“Tony,” the man replied, frowning as he looked at Steve’s card. “I’m, yeah, Tony.”


End file.
